fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Adamantine Armor
White Adamantine Armor (白金剛の鎧 Shiro Kongō no Yoroi): is one of Valour's armors. Appearance The White Adamantine Armor is a shining white armour that bears several ornaments along with it. This armour consists of a helmet that covers the whole head, only leaving room for his eye sockets. The helmet itself has several engravings that are neatly displayed around it and the top and sides of the helmet display spikes pointing back and upwards. The helmet and neck are protected by the surrounding neck brace, which circulates around the sides and back of the neck, leaving the front open and free for his chin and helmet. The shoulders guards are sectioned with into two bulky features in the middle while two more spike-like ones can be seen at each end of the shoulders. The lower one is smaller in shape and the one on the top can be seen jutting upwards in order to further protect the neck brace and helmet. There's a cape connected to his left shoulder via a white pearl-shaped metal that serves as a brooch. The cloak itself is red in colour with two distinct golden lines that stretch throughout each side of the cape. The chest piece is a bulky shaped breastplate that consists of a huge lacrima is embedded in the top of the chest plate and has several engravings that circulate the lacrima. This lacrima serves to give the wielder its defence power. The rest of the chest piece which can be seen below the breastplate mentioned earlier is grey coloured with white stripes forming from the top on each side until they reach just above the naval area. The gauntlets are of simple shape but are instead protected by a pair of bulky wrist guards. These have similar engravings to that of the lower chest piece and has a spike-like figure by each end, pointing upwards. Attached to this armour are a plate-shaped belt that stretches around the wielders hips and a bulky, spike-like ornament in the middle, pointing downwards. Connected to this belt is a skirt-shaped clothing covers the wielders side and back and having a square shape to it that's then partially separated in the lower middle. The outer colours appear to be that of a dark yellow one with a white line filling in the sides, but underneath the clothing, the colour is instead red and is very similar to that of the Cape. The belt is further ornamented by two simple stripes of red cloth, one on each side of the belt. The wielder's legs are covered simply adamantine armour with a pair of braces that protects the knees, leading down to the greaves that carry a few extra sections of armour around the front. Special Features Immense Defense: This armour serves as Valour's ultimate defence for protecting both himself and others around it. The armour itself is made out from Adamantine, a material known for being one of the strongest when it comes to armour and weapons. It's capable of taking damage that would most often leave mere scrapes on it, but would've annihilated most other armour types. This armour is further enhanced by a blue lacrima that's connected to the breast plate. This lacrima is capable of summoning forth a large barrier that causes all damage that's struck upon to instead damage the wielders own armour. This often serves in a way to protect the wielder's surrounding and to redirect the damage onto themselves. Should the wielder not deem this enough, however, then they can further increase its size and strength at the expense of large amounts of magical power. Postpone Judgement (判決を延期 Hanketsu o enki): Each armor type that's wielded through the Requip: The Dark Knight is known for having effects that are considered both good and bad. This armour has the ability to consume and stall damaged received for a period of five seconds. During this time, all damage that's perceived and experienced by the wielder will not be affected by it until the duration is over. The damage that's received will instead build itself up. So when the time is over, half of that damage will be received instantly throughout the wielders whole body, while the rest diminish over a time span of one minute. Should the wielder choose to remove their armour before the damage is diminished, then they will receive what's left. Equipment Sword and Shield (剣と盾 Ken to take): Valour's White Adamantine Armor carries with it a sword and a shield. The shield is made out adamantine and used for both protection and bashing it against one's opponents. When it comes to the shape and size of the shield then it would be considered a normal shape for that of lesser man in height and body. It too carries small engraving that suits with its dark and lighter silver-like colours. When it comes to the sword then it's a simple one with no engravings upon it but the hilt is made of gold and most noticeable are the quillon which is shaped upwards. Trivia *The appearance of this armour is based on the one wielded by Touch Me from the series: Overlord. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Armors Category:Magic Item